Concatenated
by HauntedPurgatory
Summary: After a strange encounter, Meryl is forced into three years of swordsmanship training. But something is wrong with her sensei. Meryl must choose between him or Vash. Subtleness may only be initial.
1. Genesis

A/N: Yeah, Rurouni Kenshin and all those great sword-fighting shows got to my head. If you don't like swords and sword-fights, then I suggest you don't read. Meh, don't worry. It's still all about da Trigun. I'm not trying to change any of the characters. I'm just throwing them in my little twisted plot. 

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Trigun. All I own are the little characters I made up. 

  
  


***

She stormed out of the house, wiping her eyes. "Stupid Vash..." she muttered. She walked briskly through the town, cursing incoherently. She paused before a saloon, and after contemplating for a minute, she stepped inside.  
  
A few men smiled as she walked to the bar and sat on a stool. She sighed as she heard whispers behind her. The bartender approached, wiping a glass with a squalid cloth. He was scrawny man. "What'll it be, missy?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"A small glass of something light. Nothing too alcoholic," she waved her hand for him to hurry. She buried her head in her arms and moaned. It was completely unlike her to divulge in alcohol. He really screwed up this time. 

"She looks good. I think she'd be perfect," a man behind her whispered.

"We have to see how well she can put up a fight," she heard another man whisper.

"She's a woman! Damnit, didn't he want a man?" A third man whispered stubbornly.

"No, all he said was someone worthy," the first man stated curtly.

"You take one look, and you think she's good enough? That's ludicrous!" The third man cried in a hoarse whisper.

"It's a prognosticative feeling. After working with him much longer than you have, I should think that my instinct is superior. Besides, it's not like we've had any luck so far. Why not give her a try?" The first man sipped his drink.

"Well, Mr. Conceited, why should we bother wasting our time with her? I'm telling you, she doesn't look too promising," the third man resumed a quieter air.

"Just because she's a woman?" The first man set down his glass.

"No, I mean... well, kinda..."

"It must be a woman." The first man leaned back.

"Why!?"

"You agree that the master has been good with us?" The first man continued.

"Yeah."

"You remember that he said that this will be his last pupil?"

"Yeah."

"You know that he's only twenty-seven?"

"Yeah."

"You agree that he deserves the best?"

"Yeah."

"You know why it's his last pupil?"

"Didn't he say that he wanted to spend the rest of his life finding himself or whatever?"

"Exactly. And that would render him alone."

"Yeah. So?"

"Think about it."

The third man paused, rubbing his chin. "Okay, fine. It has to be a woman. But why that woman?"

"I heard she travels with Vash the Stampede." The second man spoke quietly.

"Just because of that she's good enough?"

"Most girls run in pure fear at his name." The first man crossed his legs.

"How do you know that all she does in traveling with him isn't cleaning and cooking?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out."

"How?"

"We'll test her."  
  
They approached. The first man, wearing a strange garment that was one of those ancient Japanese robes, grabbed the nearest stool and plopped himself on it. "How you doin'?" he smiled. He motioned for the other men to resume their original places.

Meryl groaned, "Leave me alone."  
  
"Aw, bad day?" 

"You have no idea," she muttered.  
  
"What's a mighty fine girl like you worrying your pretty little head about?" He scooted closer.

"Leave me alone."  
  
"How about talking about it over lunch? You and me."   
  
"No," she answered in a muffled voice.  
  
"At least let me buy you a drink"  
  
"I've already ordered."  
  
The man smiled. He leaned over to the bartender. "Give her a Vodka or something. You know, anything strong," he whispered.  
  
The bartender was about to protest when the man continued, "You get her going, she's gonna want more. Cha-ching." The bartender sighed and handed the man a bottle and a glass.  
  
"Here's your order, miss," the man set the glass in front of Meryl and poured.  
  
Meryl lifted her head and sniffed the glass. "I'm not an idiot. This isn't what I ordered."  
  
The man laughed, "Of course it is! If you don't trust me, just ask the bartender over there."

Meryl looked in disbelief at the bartender who in turn laughed nervously and nodded his head. "It's what you ordered," the bartender scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Excuse me for a moment," the man in the robes walked to the other two men. "Prudence-'A'," he whispered and perambulated back to Meryl.   


Meryl wrinkled her nose and lifted the glass. She took a small sip and stared in amusement. She took another sip, and then another. She consumed the rest of the glass as she tilted her head back eagerly. She shook her head violently and slammed the glass on the table. "Another round," she demanded.  
  
The man poured another cup, and she finished it in the same manner as she had in the latter drinking of the previous glass. She continued to demand more glasses, and she continued to divulge. Three bottles were eventually emptied, and Meryl was eventually intoxicated. She stood up in a wobbly fashion. The man next to her smiled, "Now that you're in the ideal state of mind, how does lunch sound to you?"

The third man was discernibly befuddled at his comrade's persistence on a date with the girl and mouthed a, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" The first man smiled and mouthed for him to shut up.   
  
Meryl stared at him in a confused manner for a second, but then laughed hysterically. "Bastard, you were the one- you got me drunk. You think I'd go with you to lunch?" She laughed and fumbled out of the bar. The man followed her. He gently lay a hand on her buttocks when she smacked him with one of her derringers. He was sent sprawling across the floor. He held his bleeding jaw and muttered to his comrades, "Strength-A." The third man smirked, "Not only has she got strength, she's got character and independence."

She smiled in amusement, "Loser."

The man stood up and took a step towards her.

She held up a gun. "Wanna play?"

The man smiled and held up his hands in peace. "Why, I'd never fight a lady!"

"Only if the lady can't kick your ass."

"Well, if you feel so confident, I'm up for a quick-draw. Only thing is, I don't have a gun. I just have a sword."

Meryl smiled. "Alright then, I'll give you the first move to be fair."

"What are the stakes?"

"Your lives!" A man shouted from the slowly growing crowd. In response, the crowd cheered to spur on the fight. 

Meryl nodded her head and the two stood back to back. Room was cleared as each took steps away from the other. Augurous clouds hid the sun for a brief moment while the man took a deep breath, and Meryl's lips curved into a slight smile. As light shone once again, the two turned around abruptly. The man drew his sword and ran towards her at a tremendous velocity. He slit her arms in three places. Feeling satisfied with the move, he dropped back. Meryl drew out two derringers and fired one. Her dodged the projectile with an amazing agility. She fired the other gun with a greater accuracy. The man swung his sword at it and cut the bullet in two. 

Meryl gasped inwardly and staggered back slightly. She drew out two more derringers, not likely to give up. The man once again speeded towards her and slashed at her side with two cuts. She held her wounds in pain as she fell to her knees. The man stood behind her. Was she good enough? He was doubtful. He had to kill her; that was the deal. "You weren't as good as I had thought." He looked at the trembling body before him. "You were right. I guess we're back on the search," he called to the other two men. Meryl pounded the ground in frustration. "This isn't over yet!"

"What? Can't admit defeat? That's pathetic." The man smirked. "Determination-A."

"What the hell are you judging me for? I haven't been oblivious to your little comments." 

"Make your move." Th man said calmly. 

Meryl gripped her guns. If she shot one to the left, and one to the right almost simultaneously, then perhaps he couldn't dodge the projectiles. She held up one gun and fired. Quickly discarding it, she fired her other gun only an instant later. 

As the thin fog of smoke cleared, the man was still standing. "No more games, how about we attack at will?" He shouted.

Meryl smiled. Perfect. She nodded and drew a derringer, and the man instantly charged at her. As he was about to impale her stomach, she shot him. 

The sword fell out of his hands, and he dropped to the ground. Her eyes widened as she snapped out of her drunken daze. The crowd cheered loudly and a few random men patted her on the back. "I-I just killed him..." she whispered in tears. She put her face in her hands. "I never should ordered that stupid drink." She screamed in tears. The man in the robes looked up at her sobbing figure and closed his eyes. 

With a nod of approval, he threw her a wooden scabbard. She looked down at his smiling countenance, and picked up the sheath. Some strange characters were inscribed on it. She was about to speak when the man collapsed into a lifeless heap. She stared in disbelief and confusion. She then stood up clumsily and ran away. The fallen man's comrades chased after her. 

As she ran through the town, she felt her wounds sting with an intense pain. She hoped that maybe she would die because of them. She leaned on the nearest building for support as the two men from the bar cornered her. 

"What do you want!?" She screamed.

"You killed him," one man shouted. "You fucking killed him!!!"

Meryl cried audibly. "I know..." she whispered. "And if you want to get revenge, then I'm not going to protest. I did a horrible thing."

"As much as we want to, we can't." The second man said quietly. "He apparently chose you, and we're going to respect his decision."

"Chose me for what?" 

"Meryl?" A familiar voice called.

Meryl felt her body tense as she saw his figure. "Vash?"

"A crowd told me you were in a some sort of fight and that you," he paused. "That you killed someone." Vash looked at her sadly. "What happened?"

Meryl was about to answer when the first man cut her off. "Yeah, she fucking killed someone. She killed my brother!" He drew a knife and charged at her. Vash scrambled to hold him back, "Tell me what happened," Vash demanded quietly. The man under Vash's grasp drew a gun from his coat and fired. Vash dodged it and gripped him tighter. The other man drew his gun and whispered quickly to Meryl, "There's a temple in Malaise Desert. A man with red hair and eyes will be waiting. Show him the scabbard." Both men started firing at Vash, causing him to release the other man and draw his gun. Meryl, confused and angry, took the opportunity to run. 

"Meryl, wait!" Vash called as he knocked the second man unconscious. 

"Damnit, stop wasting my time! I'm after the girl!" The first man shouted as he chased after her. Vash followed in quick pursuit to try to counteract anything stupid that the man might do.

Meryl heard the shouts of curses and pleas behind her and turned into an alley. Her vision blurring greatly, she walked along the alley leaning on the wall. She fell on the ground clutching the scabbard. It was a dead end. The entire day had been hell and complete confusion. 

Suddenly, she heard rustling and felt a slight gust. Looking up, she saw a flash of red hair and piercing crimson eyes. Losing her senses and deludingly hopeful, she slid the scabbard to his feet. She saw the figure bend to pick it up when she lost all consciousness.

The man with red hair examined the scabbard, fingering the carvings. He looked at the girl before his feet. She lay battered and bleeding, and yet she was entirely beautiful: "like an angel from hell, or a devil from paradise."* He picked her up and looked over her wounds. "Tamoe..." he muttered. He jumped to the top of the building and looked down upon two approaching figures. 

"Meryl!" The one in red called. "What the hell did you do with her!?"

The other bowed, saying, "Master."

"Kamui, where is Tamoe and Hideki?" The man on the building spoke in a stoic voice.

"Tamoe: he is dead. That damned woman you're holding-"

"I know, Kamui. I know what she did. Where is Hideki?"

Kamui pointed at Vash. "That idiot knocked him out."

"Alright."

"Master, Tamoe is dead!!"

"He knew that the point of his last mission was to find a replacement. If she didn't kill him, which was part of the plan, I would have."

"Master! What are you talking about!?"

"Tamoe volunteered to die. Didn't he tell you? He had served his purpose, and-"

"You let him die!? Bastard!!!" Kamui jumped onto the building and drew his sword.

The man with red hair set down the girl and drew his sword. It was pure black and quite long. As Kamui charged at him, he simply impaled the sword in Kamui's stomach, pulled it out, and put it back in its sheath. He picked the girl up again and started off.

"Wait!" Vash appeared on the roof, breathing heavily. "Why did you kill him, and what the hell are you doing with her!?"

"He's not dead. This sword cannot kill. As for the girl, she is no longer your business." Before Vash could react, a flash of black overwhelmed him, and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. 

***

Meryl dipped her toe in the cool pond. It had been three years. Three long years of training and pain. But now she was as strong as any man and an expert with the sword. She sighed and looked around. It was a one-level home, like one of those ancient Japanese ones. It was wooden and structured to surround the tranquil pool and plants in the center. Out of nowhere in the desert was this paradise; this living Eden. 

He had been wonderful; he was a true sensei. He was harsh, yet he was successful in his efforts. He was usually stoic and calloused, but once in a while she could see his inside. He was still nameless, and only known as "Master". Meryl wasn't too sure, but she had a hunch she liked him. 

Kamui and Hideki never returned to the temple but instead started their own training camp. So, it was just her and her master. 

"Meryl," he walked up to her.

"Yes?" 

"I have an errand for you to run. Go into the nearest town and see if you can't find some new guns."

"Guns? Why would we need those kinds of things?"

"Just do it."

"You're not coming?"

"I feel a little," he paused. "A little sick."

"Master! Why didn't you say so? Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Now, does your head hurt, or is it your stomach? Well, whatever it is, you need to go straight to bed, and-"

He put his hand up to silence her. "I need to be alone. Please run the errand." He closed his eyes. If she didn't leave, it would happen again, and she would be hurt. 

"Why do you always make me leave when you need help, or at least company!?"

"Meryl, the illness comes and passes. It is not hindered nor inhibited," he looked at her sternly. "It's not an ordinary illness. You will get hurt if you stay."

"No! No, no, no, no. Stop being so obstinate! I'll take you to the doctor, there's bound to be some kind of medicine that will help."

"I will go to a man that I know has the sole power to placate it. I want you to go into town. I promise, I'll meet you here by dawn."

"It is dawn!"

"Tomorrow's dawn."

"Yes, Master." Meryl grumbled, bowed and grabbed her sword. Upon opening the door, she looked back at him with an incredulous look. He nodded to finalize his decision. She sighed and began the walk to town.

"New guns, some strange illness. Nope, I am not seeing this as a good augury," Meryl muttered. 

The suns streamed down rays of heat. The sand burned with an invisible flame; it seemed like forever before she reached the outskirts of town.

As she walked down the dusty streets, she received many different looks. Perhaps it was the weird robe and hakama pants she wore. Or perhaps... A few men wolf whistled and smiled as she walked through. She heard shouts of admiration. Yep, she was being checked out by the men of the town. "Pigs," she muttered. "After three years of training..." she wondered. "Do I really look that different?" Maybe. She stepped into a blacksmith shop. "With this body I could wear yellow hot pants and suspenders!" She laughed. 

"Yeah, I'd like that!" A man's voice rang from behind her.

"Psh, I wouldn't be caught dead-" She turned around and met a pair of friendly aqua orbs. "V-Vash...?" She took a step back.  
  
He scanned her figure wide-eyed. "Wow...Meryl..." he paused. "You're beautiful."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Okay, all you rabid Bebop fans should know this quote. Just in case you don't, Faye said it while describing Julia in The Real Folk Blues Part II. There's also another reference to Faye. You're all smart; figure it out. 


	2. Incipience

She stood in awe at him for a second, and then smacked him hard. "Jerk!" she screamed.

He held his cheek in pain and then laughed nervously. "I see you haven't changed."

She smiled.

"Well, personality-wise..." he laughed again.

She glared at him and walked to an employee of the store. "Excuse me, sir, but do you sell any, um, guns?"

"Listen, don't ya know that we ain't 'llowed-" he looked up at her, blinked, and then melted into a huge smile. "Well, yesiree missy. If you'll just folla me this way," he led her to a back room. "See miss, we're not supposed ta be sellin' guns- guess cuz' we're a peaceful town-- but fer you, I'll see if I can't make a deal." He chuckled. "So what are ya lookin' fer?"

Meryl looked up and down the wall crowded with shelves of guns. "Um, I guess just some ordinary revolvers."

The man pulled out a step-ladder and reached for several guns on the third shelf. "Well... here we are..." he muttered as he stepped down. "I can let you handle em', but I can't let you fire em'."

She nodded and took the first gun. "This one's a little heavy." She handed it back and took the second gun. She twirled around her finger and smiled. "This one's perfect. I'll take three of them and some ammunition." It was a light silver gun, having a rounded barrel and a beautiful leather design on the handle.

"Don't you want to try out the last one?" The employee asked.

"Well, it's like that old saying goes, 'second is the best'." She smiled. "How much will it be?"

The man scratched his head. "Let's see... oh um... 300 each and 75 for a six-pack of ammo."

Meryl sighed, "That expensive?"

The employee scratched his chin. "Well, seeing that I'm the manager's son and all... I'll give you a discount. But for a price."

Meryl groaned, "What is it?"

The man thought for a minute, "Um...you hafta go to the Moonlit Festival with me tonight." He melted into a goofy smile.

Meryl sighed. "Is there any other way to get it cheaper?"

"Nope."

Since this was the only blacksmith shop in the town, considering that guns were forbidden to be sold, and that she adored the model she had handled, she agreed to his offer. She paid the money hastily.

"So," he began as he handed her the change. "I'll meet you there at eight."

Meryl sighed. "Where is 'there'?"

"Oh, you must be a newcomer. Well, over that hill on the west, is the entrance to the festival site."

"What do I wear?"

"Somethin' real nice..." he adopted another goofy smile. "See ya' then."

Meryl fought to put on a semi-smile and walked out of the shop. "God dammit," she muttered.

"I hear you have a date," Vash said, leaning on the outside of the building.

"Yeah. And I see you eavesdrop." Meryl rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was just waiting for you! I couldn't help it!" He held up his hands in peace.

"It'll be a miracle if I don't cut him in half by the end of the night."

"He doesn't seem that bad. Oh, that reminds me... What's with the robes?"

"I'm a swordsman." She said proudly. 

"Uh-huh. So that's what you've been doing these three years... Why didn't you ever send a letter or anything? Millie and I thought you were murdered by that freak that carried you off." The two starting walking to the saloon.

"Well, that freak happens to be my sensei." Meryl crossed her arms. 

"He seemed creepy to me. The guy knocked me out for no freaking reason!"

"He's really very nice."

"I'm sure. You do remember that he kidnaped you, probably forcing you into swordsmanship?"

"Well," she paused. "I guess. But after he explained, I suppose I was quite willing to do it."

"I think you should tell me what he told you."

"It's a long story."

"I have the time."

"Alright then... Let's see... Well, he was a swordsman and he trained only extremely qualified and interested individuals. Unfortunately, that number was enveloped by an extreme attrition. My master felt that he was wasting his life, so he decided that he would take one last pupil and then spend the rest of his life training and 'finding himself."

Vash snorted. "'Finding himself'?"

Meryl scowled, "Shut up."

"Sorry, that just sounded really schmaltzy."

Meryl narrowed her eyes. "Anyways... He sent his three students, Kamui, Hideki, and Tamoe, to find this last pupil. Tamoe was his favorite and most dedicated student. He was so good that the master felt that no more could be taught. Tamoe, obviously upset at his let off, decided that the life of a swordsman was the only life for him, and he decided to die. My master, feeling that his death would be pointless, decided that whoever could defeat Tamoe, ultimately killing him, would be the new pupil. If he did not die, Tamoe wanted the Master to promise to kill him, as an honor I suppose. They eventually found moi, and you know what happened after that. Well, when the Master took me to his temple, it took three weeks for me to completely heal. Everyday he would wash and re-bandage my wounds, and he talked to me about lots of things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Life, love, change, odd concepts people sometimes overlook. I guess I grew attached to him. When I got to the point of walking, he began to speak of swordsmanship and its ancient roots: why it couldn't die, why he had picked it up; things of that nature. He eventually asked me to be his apprentice. Feeling completely obliged, I accepted. We began training soon after." She paused. "It's been tough and all, but hey, I'm still alive."

"What's he like?"

She thought for a second. "He's a handsome devil," she laughed. 

Vash chuckled. "No, no, tell me about him; you know, his personality and stuff."

She thought again. "Well... he usually doesn't have any emotion when he talks: he's completely stoic. But he's lonely, anyone could tell that. He has a past he's never shared with me, and it's something we both avoid talking about."  
  
"Why'd he send you out here?"

"He wanted new guns," she paused. "And he's feeling ill."

"What's he got?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you care?"

"Of course I do! It's just that," she looked down. "He doesn't want to tell me. Says I'll get hurt. But I trusted his word in that I'll be seeing him tomorrow morning."

Vash nodded. They were silent for a while until he smiled wryly, "So you're still single?"

Meryl smiled back at his random question. "Well, after having no contact with the social world for three years, I guess you can say that."

Vash chuckled. "Glad to hear."

"Why?"

"Dunno, just curious I guess." The two entered the saloon and sat down at a table.

"You said you were glad?"

"I didn't know what else to say..." Vash laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Meryl smiled inwardly. Had she got him? She decided not to get too hopeful. "What about you? Got a girlfriend yet?" Meryl crossed her legs.

Vash shook his head. "Naw, I've been single."

Meryl raised an eyebrow. "Well, I imagine after all the girls you've chased, you would have met someone."

Vash smiled. "I've just realized that I've been doing it the wrong way this whole time."

"And what's the right way?"

"I'm trying to learn."

"So, you have your eyes on anyone?"

"Someone. I don't really know her though."

"Well, then get to know her better."

"Yeah, I'm trying."

Meryl leaned across the table. "Do I get to know who she is?"

Vash smiled, "Oh, you'll know soon enough..."

Meryl squinted her eyes. "I hate you."

Vash leaned back. "And after all these years, you'd think I would get a hug or a kiss or something. Instead, I get this."

Meryl giggled and settled back in her chair. "You got a story."

"I guess. A real sentimental one."

"Wait a minute, you didn't cry!"

"Huh?"

"You usually cry at sappy things like that!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do! So, you don't feel sympathetic towards my Master?"

"You didn't tell me his story, what's there to be sad about? But I do feel relief knowing that you've been alright all this time."

"Aw..." She laughed. "So what are you doing here?"

"Food."

"Never would have guessed."

"Well, we do have an apartment here."

"We?"

"Millie, myself, and Knives."

"Ohhh, how are they doing?" She asked anxiously.

Vash scratched his chin. "Well, Millie was a wreck after you left, but I guess she's managed."

Meryl smacked her head. "Oh god, I'm such an idiot. I should have been more considerate about her when I accepted the training. Poor thing."

"Well, she did have a nice little visit with her family."

"Did she feel better after?"

"A whole lot better."

"That's good," Meryl groaned. "I am such an idiot....."

"Don't say that. She'll be so happy when she sees you today."

"I guess. I really missed her..." She put her head in her hands.

"Then let's go now!" Vash smiled.

"Really?"

"Sure, it's not that far away." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Coming?"

Meryl nodded anxiously and scrambled after him. 

"So, how has Knives been? Any better?" She asked as they walked along the heat-stricken road.

"Much better!" Vash beamed. 

"That's good. He's not a misanthrope anymore?"

"Well, sometimes he is. But all he does now is ignore them or threaten them at the most."

"That's a miracle."

"Hey, it took work."

"I believe you."

They arrived at a petite peach-colored building. Vash knocked. "Hey Millie! It's me!"

They heard a crash and a muffled, "Coming!"

The door opened and Millie appeared with extremely mused hair. "Hey Vash! Sorry, I tripped over the cat again- Oh my gosh, MERYL!?"

Meryl smiled and hugged the confused girl. "Hey there."

"Where have you been? What are you doing here? Oh my goodness, please come in! I've missed you soooo much!!!!!!!!!" Millie cried in tears.

"Oh Millie..." Meryl sniffed as she blinked back her own tears.

***

"It's been a while Kamui." The man known as Meryl's master entered into a small temple.

"Hello. I suppose you're here regarding your transformation?" A man with neatly combed black hair appeared.

"Yes. You've been tampering with something, and I want you to stop."

"Oh, afraid you'll hurt the girl? What a shame, she still doesn't know..."

The Master scowled. "She doesn't need to know."

"Still protecting her from yourself? How pathetic..."

"She doesn't need to see."

"After you betrayed me, I suppose I no longer care about what you want nor do I regard you as superior. I have been training you know."

"I am aware of that. And I did not betray you. You betrayed the truth."

"Your kind is a scourge to humanity."

"Why have you been trying to make me... change?"

"So I can fight you. I could easily defeat you in your current form. Your true self would be a delightful challenge. Your death would make Tamoe so proud."

"Yoe never knew him."

"He was my brother. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I will fight you. And Tamoe will guide the winner."

"Oh, not here. I will meet you at the Moonlit Festival tonight."

"I refuse to endanger the innocent."

"They won't be endangered. They'll all think it's just another act; just some form of entertainment."

"Why at the festival?"

"You will meet me there, or I will kill her."

His fists clenched. "Kamui, she has nothing to do with this. I'd appreciate if you left her out of it."

"Oh, I see Tamoe's little idea worked."

"What are you talking about?"

"You love her."

"She is my apprentice. There is no other...bond..."

Kamui smirked. "Hideki!" 

A man with brown hair appeared, bowing. "Yes Master?"

"Master!?" The first man shouted.

"Oh, you didn't know? Hideki has been working for me. Hideki, I want you to make sure that he comes to the festival tonight. If not, kill the girl."

Hideki bowed, "Yes, Master."

"I want you to be ready. It wouldn't be a fair fight if you came rusty and unprepared." Kamui strode away. "Au revoir. And good luck, I believe you'll need it."

The first man cursed as he walked briskly away with Hideki following close behind.

"It's been a long time," Hideki said quietly. 

"I wonder why," the man grumbled sarcastically.

***

"So Bernandelli thinks I'm dead?" Meryl chuckled.

"Well, we thought you were. So that's what I told them," Millie smiled.

"You humans assume too much," Knives sipped his tea.

Meryl smiled at him. "We sure do."

Knives rolled his eyes. 

Meryl chuckled and glanced at the clock. "Ugh, time to get ready. You know, maybe I should forget the whole thing."

"That wouldn't be very nice!" Millie scolded. "I'm sure he's a wonderful person."

Meryl groaned. "I have to get a dress or something. I don't suppose they sell kimonos here?"

"Ki-what?" Millie cocked her head.

"Oh nevermind. Do you have a dress I can borrow?"

"They're too big for you!"

Meryl laughed, "Someone isn't thinking again today..."

Millie stood up happily. "Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping...?"

"Yeah, for your dress!" 

Meryl sighed and stood up. "Nothing too fancy, alright?"

Millie nodded and led her outside. "Okay, there are about four clothing shops. There's one super fancy one, there's a huge casual one, there's a costume shop, and there's a weird antique place that sometimes sells the weirdest clothing imaginable."

Meryl thought for a bit. "The costume shop."

"Why there?"

"I dunno, maybe they have kimonos?"

"Well, okay." 

The two girls walked casually through the city. As they entered the shop, Meryl figured that kimonos were too antiquated to be sold there. They headed out to the antique shop a block away.

As they entered the shop, Meryl noticed the extremely strange garments and pottery as Asian-oriented. There were these things called 'saris's, 'chi-pao's, and finally, some kimonos. There were only two, but Meryl was ecstatic. They had the same golden dragon patterned among red flowers on a navy fabric. The pattern was majestic and the garment was a soft silk. She instantly bought the smaller one and searched around the store for a fabric that could serve as an obi. After finding a pink one and paying for it, she left the store happily. "I cannot believe they had a kimono!" She breathed happily.

"So that's a kimono!" Millie laughed. "You've adopted quite a new style."

Meryl looked at the dress in her hands. "Yeah, I guess."

Millie looked at her watch. "Well, you have twenty minutes! We have to get you dressed and everything!"

"Millie, it's not that important, I mean, I don't even like the guy..."

"The least you could do is look good." She winked, "Vash is going."

Meryl blushed furiously. "What would he have to do with it!?"

Millie smiled, "Oh Meryl...Well, anyways, you need to take your hair out of that ponytail! How long is it now?"

"Half-way down my back I think."

Millie clasped her hands. "Wonderful! I think you should leave it down!"

"Hey, wait a minute, I NEVER leave my hair down!"

Millie pushed her playfully. "I'm sure you look very nice with it down."

"I don't want to look NICE!"

"Yes you do. And so does-"

"Don't even say it."

***

Meryl sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She never kept her hair down. Ugh, Millie was messing it all up! She turned quickly around to model the kimono. It was a bit too big, not that she was complaining; she had been lucky enough to find one in this hell of a planet.

Millie knocked on the door. "Time to go, Meryl!"

"Okay!" Meryl called and scrambled out of the bathroom. "Sorry," she muttered. "I just don't feel comfortable with my hair down. It's weird."

Millie smiled, "Oh, that's alright. It is my fault. Let's get going, shall we?"

Meryl nodded and walked next to Millie. Vash and Knives walked behind them; Knives looking tormented and Vash looking in awe at Meryl. Maybe it was the ki-whatever, but she looked so gorgeous. "Meryl?" he called quietly.

"Yes?" She answered without turning around.

"That dress looks kinda nice on you."

She blushed but was fortunately hidden by the dark of the night. "Thanks..." she muttered.

He laughed nervously as Knives elbowed him in the side. "What?" Vash whispered.

"You're such a wimp." Knives whispered back with a smirk.

As they entered the festival, Meryl found the employee anxiously awaiting her. "HEY!" He waved both his arms enthusiastically.

"Hey..." she mumbled as she approached him.

"Golly, you look nice!" The man beamed brightly.

Meryl sighed inwardly and glanced at his tuxedo. "You're not half bad yourself. So, what are we supposed to do at this festival?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it, there's this great show going on! You only missed the beginning. This man with the same robes that you wore this mornin' is sword-fightin' this other guy."

She froze. "W-what do these two men look like?"

He shook his head. "Oh, they were goin' too fast fer me ta' tell. But I think the one of em' had black hair; name was Kam- somethin' or another. Couldn't really hear... Hey, we're you going?" Meryl ran quickly towards the sounds of the clinking metal. She reached into her obi and unsheathed her sword. 

A man knelt on the floor, breathing hard. "Meryl..." he muttered. "Why are you here? You need to...get away..."

She knelt beside him. "Master, what happened? Who's attacking you? Where are you hurt?" Her eyes became watered.

"Meryl, please, leave. I can handle him." He stood up.

"Who's him!? Master! Let me fight for you!" Meryl helped support him. Vash padded up to the two. "Hey, what's going on?" he breathed.

Meryl looked down. "Vash, please help my Master. I have to fight Kamui." 

  
  


A/N: Had to get that out. Well, as of tomorrow, I'm off to a residential camp for three weeks. Obviously, don't expect any updates or responds to e-mails. 

  
  


See ya space cowboy.  
  



End file.
